The Lucky Fox
by Samus Star
Summary: A card shark Naruto and his two bodyguard travel for justice, porker, and booty.
1. Chapter 1

The Lucky Fox

By Samus Star

I do not own Naruto, or any other charters in the story

A young blond man is sitting at the bar. He heard there was a poker tournament in Hot Spring Country. The tournament is begin held in Ravnica. The Ravnica is a very exotic resort located in Hot Spring Country. He made the trip from the Summerset Isle to be at this poker tournament.

The Ravnica is few miles away from the Fire/Hot Spring border. Naruto hate been close to Fire Country. The shinobi way of life was not for Naruto. Naruto's life in Konoha was a horror story. He can still feel those cold and hateful eyes staring at him. Villagers and shinobi were judging him, to be a monster in human form.

A shaken Naruto pick up a bottle of sake. Then he took a big swig from the bottle. He place the bottle back on the bar. After leaving the village, Naruto still have nightmares of Konoha. Naruto can still feel his skin began burn from the fire.

When Naruto arrive at the Ravnica, the tournament was cancel. The tournament was cancel, because of the fighting in Rice Field Country. He hear rumors about an armed conflict in Rice Field Country. Naruto is worry about the conflict boiling over to Hot Spring Country.

Naruto thinking, "Good thing, I send Kasumi and Yuuha ahead. Maybe they have some information on the armed conflict in Rice Field Country."

Naruto look at the mirror behind the bar. He had his blond hair slick back. A pair of blue eyes looking from a pair fake glasses. The three whiskers like scars on each cheek made him look rugged. He is wearing a black suit with an orange tie.

The bartender walk up to Naruto, while he was still behind the bar. Naruto look at the bartender, and notice he had a tray. The tray is holding a cup of shaved ice with a red topping. The bartender put the shaved ice by Naruto.

Naruto said, "Excuse me, I did not order shaved ice!?"

The barkeep reply, "The young ladies in the booth over there. They told me, give you this as an ice breaker."

Naruto look at the two young ladies that the barkeep was talking about. He give a sigh of relief, when Naruto seen Kasumi and Yuuha at the booth. Naruto let a smile come to his face. He picks up the shaved ice, and heads for the booth.

Kasumi is wearing a purple cocktail dress with a scarf around her neck. She is wearing light makeup, which begins out her red eyes. Kasumi's hair is done in a single braid.

Yuuha is wearing a purple blouse with black slacks. She is wearing light makeup, which begins out her green eyes. Yuuha has a purple bow in her hair.

Naruto gives a friendly hug to Kasumi and Yuuha. Then Naruto and the girls take a seat at the booth. Kasumi steals the shaved ice from Naruto. Kasumi makes a happy sound, when she tastes the shaved ice. He look at Kasumi for a second, before turning to Yuuha.

Yuuha ask, "How much had you drank today, Naruto?"

Naruto reply, " A bottle of sake so far, I hope to stay at that limit."

Yuuha look at Naruto for second. She knew why Naruto drank, and did not blame him. Yuuha read the report and seen the pictures. She throw up after looking at the pictures. Hanzo and Kurokage were their for him. But, Yuuha wonder about Naruto's sanity.

Naruto ask, "Do you know what is going on in Rice Field Country?"

Yuuha answer, "The armed conflict in Rice Field Country is a civil war. A large army made of Sound shinobi are fighting Hebijo Academy. The Sound shin obi are winning the war, but Hebijo Academy making a push in a few days. I heard a lot of rumors, but I found no real evidence."

Naruto question Yuuha, "Who is leading the Sound shinobi?"

Yuuha reply, "If the rumors are true, then we are looking at Orochimaru as their leader."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story

Naruto rub his nose behind his glasses. He did not want get into a fight with Orochimaru's forces. That man is nothing, but trouble. The smart shinobi knew to stay away from Orochimaru. But, that did not stop other shinobi going to Orochimaru for power.

Kasumi spoke up, "The rumors could be false. Why would Orochimaru start a civil war in Rice Field Country?"

A female voice answer, "Orochimaru is after the gold mines in Rice Field Country. If he gets the gold from the mines. Orochimaru can raise an army under his control."

Naruto push his glasses, back on his nose. He turn toward the female voice. As Ada Wong walk to the table. She wearing a red blouse and black pants. Ada has short black hair, and has brown eyes.

Kasumi said, "Nice to see you again, Miss Wong."

Ada reply, "Nice to see you again, too."

Yuuha ask, "Why is the master spy from Summer Set Isle doing here?"

Ada answer, "Reports are coming in, that Jiraiya has been seen on the island. Kurokage and Hanzo has order me, take this group to the safe house in Wave Country."

Naruto let out an irate sound. He feel like that Konoha only saw him as a weapon. The world does not revolve around Konoha alone. Way of the Shinobi only lives in the Elemental Countries. The fact the villages come first, always pisses off Naruto.

Kasumi slides over to Naruto, and puts her arm around his shoulder. While Yuuha reach out her hand, and grabs Naruto's hand. He look from Kasumi to Yuuha. Naruto remembers that his friends were screw over by their village too.

Naruto spoke, "I am happy, that I have you as friends. I been on a long road to recovering who I am. I have meet humans, who were monster to their own families. Hanzo and Kurokage help me along the way. I seen how bleak the shinobi' s life style is. I feel the hate and rage of the shinobi. I feel pity for shinobi, as well the people in this world."

Kasumi reply, "Naruto, you are my friend to the end of time. I will stand by your side. If the whole world turn against you, I will fight the whole world."

Yuuha said, "Naruto, I am your sword that fights the evil in this world. I will stand with you, until the day I die."

Ada had a small on her face. These young ladies care for Naruto, as he care for them. When Ada meet him for the first time, he was a scared child. Naruto is coming a stronger person in the past few years.

Ada spoke, "Let's order some food, and I will over the plan. Hanzo has already sent a team to the safe house in Wave Country."

Meanwhile in Summerset Isle, an old man is waiting in an abandon house. He heard someone looking like Naruto was in Summerset Isle. The man hope that the Thalmor will not find him.

A female voice spoke, " Are you here, Toad?"

The old man answer, " I am here, Kitten."

A female khajiit with black and gray fur walk from the shadows. She is wearing a black cloak with some kind of black armor. The man notice she is smaller then most Khajiit. Of course, he only saw the khajiit on this island.

Toad ask, "Do you know where Naruto Uzumaki is, Kitten?"

Kitten answer, "Yes, the Thalmor and Hanzo have set up a safe in Wave Country. They are planning to move Naruto to the safe house sometime this week."

"Is that all the information you have on Naruto?"

"Yes"

Before Kitten could act, Toad slash the khajiit's throat. She grab her throat as she bleed out. Then Toad quickly strip and loot the body. He look at the body, then disappear into the night.

A young high elf girl will find the body in the morning. Before the Thalmor start looking clues, the Toad had left. He is heading toward Wave Country to find Naruto Uzumaki.

Author notes:  
>Ada Wong belongs to R.E. 6 Kasumi and Yuuha belongs to Kunoichi Ga Iku<p>

I got a You Tube channel starting up soon. This channel will have anime reviews and my thoughts on Naruto. By the way, Naruto: The Last ruined the end of Naruto's manga.


End file.
